Slipping Into Darkness
by AllieArson
Summary: A little one shot about Elektra's life after her mother's death. Warning this is a little dark and deals with suicide don't like don't read. This is a spin off of Hermione's Dicovery you don't have to read to understand what's going on.


**This idea wouldn't leave my head I couldn't help it. Warning this is a little dark and deals with suicide. Don't like don't read.**

* * *

><p>Elektra was sitting on the train with her younger siblings. She was just ready for her schooling to be done so she could leave. It had been a pretty long year her mother had died, a few days after that she was kidnapped, and two days after that she was sent to prison. They all looked up when they heard the door open they looked to see their cousin Scorpio with his cronies right next to him.<p>

"Elektra they need you to go into the prefects' compartment,"

"Yeh I'm not doing that,"

"Why not,"

"Because I'm Head Girl and I made someone else tell everyone when to make rounds."

"You're going to abuse this power aren't you?"

"Have I ever abused my power Scorpio?"

"No,"

"Then why would I start now?"

"Because you haven't talked to anyone about Estelle's death yet,"

"I don't need to talk about it,"

"Elektra,"

"I swear I will hex every single one of you if you talk about this again,"

They were quiet the rest of the train ride and once Elektra got to the castle and she ate a little bit of dinner but left before desert. She just wanted to go to bed. Over the next few weeks she focused on school and Quiddich. When she was alone resting she started to think and it drove her insane. At dinner she would eat very little then skipped desert. Before she went back to her room she saw her girl friend walk down the hall.

"Hey Elektra," She said looking nervous. "Can I talk to you real quick?"

"Your dumping me aren't you,"

The brunette looked ashamed but didn't say anything.

"It's cool don't worry about it." Elektra said before walking away. She soon ran into Rose Weasley how that girl became a prefect she'll never know.

"Elektra I need to take you to the headmistress," Rose Weasley said with a smug look on her face.

"What I didn't do it your brothers a liar,"

"I've been instructed to take you to the headmaster,"

"Oh suck my balls you ginger-rat-bastard-prefect-punk-ass-Weasley who the fuck do you think you are?"

"I'm just doing my job,"

"I'm just dah dah dah neh." Elektra mocked. "You know why you're a prefect because you don't have any friends so go bug someone else,"

"Mrs. Malfoy," She heard Professor Sprout say. "Go to the headmistress' office,"

"Oh god damn it,"

She walked up to McGonagall's office and went inside.

"I swear to god I didn't do anything,"

"Mrs. Malfoy I know you didn't do anything I'm just concerned about how you're doing after the events that have occurred over the past summer."

"I'm fine, everything's fine. Going to jail was a pain in the ass but everything's fine, can I go now?"

"If you need to talk-"

"I don't need to talk about anything,"

"Mrs. Malfoy I'm just concerned about your well being, holding all of your feelings in is not healthy especially after all you've gone through,"

"I'm fine," She said before storming out of the room.

She walked down the stairs and down the hallways before going to the prefects' bathroom. She turned on the water and put bubbles in it before putting her dyed red hair in a bun. She undressed and sat in the warm water letting her mind drift as her head went under the water. What if she never came back up? Stayed under until water had filled her lungs and her soul left her body. It wouldn't be a bad way to go. Her need for air became too great and she came back to the surface.

Elektra got out of the bath tub and dressed before looking at herself in the mirror. Her dyed red hair had dulled and became a pinkish color as her roots were grown out at least two inches. As she stared at herself she wanted to smash the mirror. She felt like she was being sucked into a black hole. She's fighting everyday to get out of it she just didn't know if she could do it anymore. She'd spent the last few months trying to find answers only to discover there were no answers... not anymore.

She looked into the mirror one last time and snapped.

Elektra looked at herself in the mirror with pure disgust; she despised all that she was, all that they had turned her into. Since her mother had died her life had gone to hell, she'd left Hogwarts a few weeks into her seventh year. She had been in the bathroom when she'd seen red. Then she beat Rose Weasley to a bloody pulp, destroyed her room and most of the mirrors in the school before running through a tunnel that lead to Hogsmead. She hadn't seen her siblings or her family in two years.

She had been moving around the country for the last two years staying in her family's homes or a hotel then skipping out after a few weeks every now and again she'd put up a tent she stole and hide in a forest. She couldn't sit alone anymore; she left and went to a pub down the street. She'd come here the last few nights drinking in this bar. A few nights ago she'd met a guy and blew him off but couldn't remember anything else she must've just had too much to drink. She'd sipped her beer as a man sat next to her.

"How do you keep finding me?"

"I have associates," He drawled. "And it's much safer to give you money in person then by owl,"

"How many times have I told you I don't need or want your money?"

"Listen you're my grand-daughter and I'm not going to let you rot in the gutter."

"I'm already rotting I'd rather it be in a gutter than in the family vacation homes at least then I won't get blood or vomit all over the carpet."

"Elektra I'm trying to help you,"

"I don't want your help now just leave me alone,"

She said before standing and walking away. Elektra went to another pub down the street sitting at the bar. She sipped on her beer as she saw Hugo and Rose walk up to her.

_What are they doing here? _She groaned in frustration. All she wanted was to drink in peace was that so much to ask? The siblings started to walk up to her.

"Hey Malfoy,"

"Aren't you two a little young to be in a pub?"

"The Ministry has been looking for you,"

"You know Rose your right,"

"Imagine how revered dad would be if he was the one who found her and brought her back to London,"

"And you would make Head Girl for sure,"

Elektra chuckled at their words.

"What the hell are you laughing at Malfoy?"

"I'm laughing at the fact that for years you and your family has accused my family for being status hungry but it turns out your no better than me,"

"Our family is tons better than yours," Rose said weakly pushing her. Elektra stood and threw the half empty glass on the floor smashing it.

"You **really** wanna do this again Weasley?" Elektra yelled getting an inch away from the red head. Rose shook with fear before stepping away.

"I'm going to tell my dad you're here,"

"Do it I'll be in another country before you can."

"You can't run forever Malfoy, one day you'll get caught and when you do my dad can make sure you never see the light of day again."

Elektra spit on the Weasley boy before going back to the house. She quickly packed up her things before apparating away.

The next morning she woke at a motel and found that days Profit. She'd collected every article about her since she'd ran away. At first when she disappeared they were mainly articles praising her talent, beauty and courage. There were also one's about her family begging that she would be brought back safe and sound; Lucius also offered a cash reward for her safe return that infuriated her. Yes it was a lot but they put a price on her head deemed how much her life was worth. About a month later after a few muggles went missing and were found dead she became the prime suspect. She didn't kill them she had become a monster but she didn't kill them.

Elektra sat and looked at the head line.

**Lucius Malfoy Taken For Questioning.**

_Shit._

The article said that he'd been linked to her disappearance and was being questioned about her whereabouts.

_A source said she was seen in a German pub last night; she could still very well be in the area. She is said to have long platinum blonde hair but her appearance could change. She is considered extremely dangerous._

Elektra threw the paper in her bag before grabbing scissors and hair dye. She went into the bathroom looking in the mirror she cut her hair short and dyed it black. She looked at the strands of traditional Malfoy blonde all over the counter and into the sink. As she put the garbage in her bag she heard a knock at the door.

She put her things in her pocket as she apparated a few towns over. When she was there she stocked up on supplies before going into the woods.

As Elektra set up her tent and the barriers she thought of her grand-fathers state. A part of her felt guilty but she never asked him to stick out his neck for her in fact she told him every single time to stop. He was in this mess was because of him. She knew the Ministry was moving in on her but she wasn't going back to London.

Over the next few weeks she'd moved from location to location by the third week her food and water were gone. Every day she'd written in a journal, today was going to be her last entry. She took down the barriers, feeling the Auror's presence... they were close. She'd grabbed a pocket knife and opened it.

Elektra didn't flinch as she dug the cold metal blade into her wrist. She'd been doing this for so long it didn't hurt so bad anymore. When she felt the cuts were deep enough she laid down in her bed feeling weaker by the minute as her life flowed from her veins.

Elektra could hear them run into her campsite as her vision started to fail her. She was slipping away from the world around her, a world that condemned her for evil she didn't do and drove her to this point. Finally she passed out from blood loss as they stormed her tent.

She didn't expect to wake up but when she did she knew she was at ST. Mungo's. Her arms were bandaged and she was strapped to the bed. Soon Weasley and Shackbolt walked into her room.

"Ms. Malfoy, glad to see you're alright." The Minister said, she turned her head away from him. "Now I have a few questions to ask you."

"You better cooperate Malfoy,"

"Mr. Weasley, if you are going to be aggressive you can leave." Shackbolt scolded. "Now who is DNR and why did you carve his initials into your arm."

"You idiot," She sighed. "DNR isn't a person it means do not resuscitate."

Just then Lucius and Hermione stormed into the room. The Minister moved over to them. After a minute of hushed whispers the Minister and Ron left the room.

"Elektra, what's going on in your head? Why did you do this?" Hermione said.

"Why do you think?" She said coldly.

"Darling we just want to help you,"

"How many times do I have to tell people this I DON'T want help,"

Hermione moved away tears brimming from her eyes.

"Elektra I don't care about what you want or don't want at this point but for the next nine months you're going to make sure you stay alive and in perfect condition. Do you understand me?" Her grand-father said in a menacing voice. They soon left the room. She sat and thought about what her grand-father said. She couldn't have been pregnant; she hadn't had sex with a man ever. But then it hit her that night she couldn't remember... she had been raped and she now had a child growing inside her.

A nurse came in and told her they'd keep her here tonight but would turn her over to the Ministry tomorrow. She welcomed it but didn't want her child to be brought up like that it deserved a better shot than that.

She somehow slipped out of the binds before walking to the door realizing Auror's were standing outside her door. She cursed before finding another way out. She ran down the street as quickly as she could. Elektra knew she must've looked completely mental running down the street in a hospital gown with bandages on her arms. She was on a bridge when she stopped out of air. She looked over the edge and thought about it before placing her hand on her stomach as much as she wanted to she couldn't. She might have the genetics of killers but she didn't have to share their choices, and she wouldn't. If it was a few days ago she could have no problem but today was different.

Escaping from St. Mungo's was the most frightening moment she'd ever experienced. And that includes the time she was kidnapped. Before today she was a broken woman on the run who was at the end of her rope. She would have jumped off of anything or maimed herself in any way she could to escape this world. But now she could no longer do any of those things. Not anymore, because now she was a mother. A mother who only had one thought on her mind keeping her child safe, regardless of how she came to be pregnant.

She was going to get far away from this world and the people here. If she had her child here they would brand it and she couldn't have that. Everyone on this earth deserved to be born with a clean slate. Here her child would be born into a world it shouldn't, it would be born with blood on its hands. She was making the choice it was for her unborn child.

Elektra was taking her son to school. The little boy would turn five soon. After leaving the UK she'd moved to a small town in Oregon. It had proved to be a safe haven for them. She had given up years ago on her family and Lucius hadn't bothered them, but she knew one day her son would get his Hogwarts letter and they would have to go back to that life. She knew she would be sent to jail or questioned but she couldn't bear her son to go through that. She tried her best to be a good mother, even though it was still a struggle for her to wake up and get out of bed in the morning but she had to. She still wants to die, and that is the sad fact of the matter. Every day she thinks about it, struggles with the temptations of it. But she knows that she owes it to her son to survive. Survival was once a tenuous thing she couldn't hold on to has become her duty. She looked death in the eyes when she was little more than a child, and now she knows she has a responsibility to live.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it let me know what your thoughts are.<strong>


End file.
